


Motel, Hotel, Holiday Inn

by SerenityShadows



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, dom/sub dynamics, so so so much daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: The click of the lock was loud in the otherwise quiet hotel room. Shane leaned back against the bed, eyebrows raised in question as if daring him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Motel, Hotel, Holiday Inn

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster for this ship, but definitely a long time lurker. 
> 
> I’m working on longer fics as well but this popped up in my head and I needed to get it out. 
> 
> I am my own Beta so please point out any mistakes! It’s kindly appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S. Title is from a Pitbull song but the song has nothing to do with the story. It was just the first thing I could think of that fit.)

The click of the lock was loud in the otherwise quiet hotel room. Shane leaned back against the bed, eyebrows raised in question as if daring him. Ryan rolled his eyes, smirk dancing on his lips as he sank to his knees in front of the older man and placed his hands on Shane’s knees. He pushed his legs open wider, settling into place between them. Ryan leaned forward, hands gliding up and massaging muscled thighs as they did, until they settled on the opening to his jeans. Ryan could hear the growl in his throat and smiled, popping the button slowly and dragging the zipper down teasing him as he trailed his fingers down behind the metal. He could feel the hard flesh and shivered as pangs of arousal shot their way through his body. 

“Take me out.” Shane commanded. 

Ryan couldn’t help the giggle in his throat and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Shane’s jeans and underwear. He dragged them down, pressing his nails down too. Shane growled, bringing a hand to fist in Ryan’s hair. 

“I said, take me out.” 

Ryan shivered and pulled the clothing down, allowing his cock to spring free. 

“Good boy. Now, use that slutty little mouth of yours on that big cock.” 

Ryan swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he leaned forward, one hand circling the base of the thick cock in front of him and darted his tongue out to take a small taste before sliding his lips over the head. Ryan swirled his tongue around it, noting the taste, before sliding down further and sucked gently. The fist in his hair tightened, slightly painful enough to be pleasurable. He let out a slight hum as he took more of him onto his mouth and started to bob up and down slowly.

“That’s right, slut. Suck on that cock. Making Daddy feel good like a good little boy.”

Inch by inch, he took him further and further down his throat until he felt himself gag. He pulled off panting, getting his breath back before diving back down and inhaling him again.

“Fuck!” Shane growled, pulling Ryan’s hair harder. It only increased the pleasure flowing through Ryan’s body. 

“Fucking sweet little mouth. Take Daddy’s cock, slut.”


End file.
